Thirteen
by rfr4evr938
Summary: The one word to describe what he thought about her: Beautiful. The one word to describe what she thought about him: Annoying. And though they wouldn't admit it, they needed each other. More then they could ever know. MicahMolly. AU. OOC. On hiatus.
1. Chapter 1: He Said, She Said

**AN-Well, another Heroes fanfiction (I deleted the last one). And this time around, it's about Micah and Molly. And just so you know, this isn't a one-shot. It's also the first story in a new series. Ok, I'm done now. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Heroes.**

Chapter 1: He Said, She Said

The one word to describe what he thought about her was: Beautiful.

The one word to describe what she thought about him was: Annoying.

So that's the way it went. Ever since he and his mom moved to New York City, just a couple blocks away from her, they've been like this.

They spend every moment together even though secretly he loves her and secretly he annoys her.

They were thirteen, the changing point for every kid. They were at the time where they weren't quite kids anymore, but still not old enough to grow up.

And even though neither one of them admitted it, especially not her, they needed each other around. And they had no idea at that moment how much they would end up needing each other in the future.

xxxxxx

Micah and Molly sat next to the pool at Micah's apartment building.

The kids hadn't been that busy since the heroes saved the world from the virus. Everything had pretty much slowed down for all of the heroes.

And in those few years, Micah and Nikki had moved to New York City and Mohinder had adopted Molly.

Now Micah and Molly were relatively friends, despite their secrets.

Micah stuck his foot in the water and splashed some water up at Molly sitting next to him.

She squealed and splashed water back at him.

"Hey, stop, I'm not in a bathing suit!" Micah said.

"Well, that's your own fault," Molly said. "You're next to a pool. You should assume that you might get wet. And anyway, you started it."

"Ok, fine," he said. "I'm going to go get changed."

"Good," she said.

As he was walking away, she pulled off the over-sized tee shirt covering her two-piece bathing suit.

Micah looked back just as she was about to jump into the pool and he watched her. She was completely oblivious to his eyes watching her as she started to swim across the pool.

He kept watching for a minute, but then her eyes almost connected with his, and he quickly turned and headed inside to get changed.

He could never stop thinking about her. He tried so hard, but he couldn't.

He thought he might be in love with her, but he wasn't sure. He was only thirteen.


	2. Chapter 2: Average

**AN-I know both chapters of this story are short, but it just seems to work for now. They'll get longer later, I promise. So, with that said, please enjoy the short chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Heroes and blah, blah, blah...**

Chapter 2: Average

Molly Suresh walked through the doors of Anderson Middle School and headed to her locker.

She unlocked it and swung the door open just as Micah walked up.

"Hey," he said, smiling.

"Hi," she said. She turned back towards the inside of the locker and started messing with her hair.

"Something wrong?" Micah asked, trying to see her face.

"No," she grumbled.

"That sounded really convincing," Micah said, leaning up against the locker next to hers.

"Sarcasm is not your thing," Molly said, turning to face her friend.

"So, seriously, what's wrong?"

Molly shut her locker and leaned up against it.

She sighed, then said, "My dad's being annoying. I think he's still trying to adjust to being a single father of a teenage girl, but it not going great for me."

"What's he doing?" Micah asked.

"Nothing really," she answered. "Just asking too much about what's going on with me. I guess I'm just paranoid."

"And strange," he said.

"Thanks a lot."

"No problem," the boy replayed just as the school bell rang.

"And that would mean that we have to get to class," Molly said.

"Very observant," Micah said.

"Like I said, sarcasm doesn't work for you."

"See you later, Molly."

"You, too."

They waved, then both headed off to class.

xxxxxx

Molly stood in the bathroom staring at her reflection in the mirror, frowning.

She lied to Micah. She knew she had.

She wasn't upset about Mohinder that morning. But she didn't want to face the real reason why she was upset.

She frowned deeper at her reflection. She grew tired of staring at her reflection a long time ago, but she didn't move.

A voice started whispering at the back of her mind. It was saying the real reason why she was upset.

She tried to block it out, but it kept whispering.

She turned away from the mirror and left the bathroom, turning off the light after her, and walked into her bedroom. She lay down across her bed.

She refused to be one of those girls. One of the pathetic girls who felt sorry for themselves and hated living in their own skin.

She was a hero. She wasn't just an average person. She was special.

So why did she feel so average?

That was a question she just couldn't seem to answer.

**AN-Please review! Please!!**


End file.
